A FIN DE CUENTAS, HERMANOS
by moon-zuhuy
Summary: HADES REFLEXIONA SOBRE LA TRAICION DE pANDORA


**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada, si fueran míos los caballeros y demás guerreros no habrían quedado tan guapos pues no soy capaz de hacer un mugre garabato decente, en fin, yo solo me entretengo con ellos**

**- A FIN DE CUENTAS, HERMANOS -**

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, desde que Hades fue derrotado y a pesar de que su cuerpo fue destruido, un dios no puede morir, así al cabo de dos años el cuerpo de Hades se regeneró.

El señor del inframundo se encontraba caminado por sus aposentos, el coraje y la humillación de haber sido derrotado por un montón de críos malcriados y claro por la insufrible de Atenea, le tenían bastante ocupado

Además obviamente de tener que revivir a su legión de espectros, a sus jueces y demás subordinados, con esto en la mente camino sin sentido por los pasillos que unían las distintas habitaciones, de pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta a donde lo habían guiado sus pasos, en definitiva los días anteriores estuvo evitando ese lugar, pero entre mas huía de ahí, era como si una fuerza le pidiera, mejor dicho, le suplicara que fuera.

No era cobardía lo que le impedía entrar, era un sentimiento de traición y decepción a quien le había fallado de esa forma tan miserable. ¿Cuál era ese lugar?, pues nada mas y nada menos que la habitación de Pandora. y es que si de algo había estado seguro en años anteriores era de que Pandora jamás se le revelaría, estaba convencido de que la voluntad de Pandora estaba totalmente sometida a la de él, cuan equivocado estuvo…

-maldita seas…-fue lo único que salió de sus labios en lo que apenas era un murmullo.

Estaba por regresar sobre sus pasos, y nuevamente sintió como algo lo incitaba entrar. Y por supuesto que el no era de los que rechazaran un reto, por que era justo de esa manera como percibía esa invitación…como un reto. Sin sentirse en lo más mínimo amedrentado o sin aparentarlo abrió las puertas con gran fuerza e imposición

Al entrar tuvo que esperar hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran al oscuro lugar, empezó a distinguir unas gruesas y pesadas cortinas purpuras que impedían que la luz entraran por los ventanales, decorados con hermosos vitrales, un enorme closet tallado de manera exquisita el cual fue un regalo para pandora algunos años atrás, se distinguía también una enorme y mullida cama con finas sabanas negras, y a un costado de la cama se encontraba una pequeña cómoda, sobre la cual se odian ver una hojas blancas.

El dios se acerco hasta el mueble y tomo las hojas en sus manos, partituras de música eso eran las hojas, "_noneto","Elegía","Mobile_" entre otras tantas, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo sin querer en su rostro al recordar cuan apasionada era pandora con la música, además de talentosa, de pronto entre la partituras noto algo diferente una hoja un poco maltratada que estaba doblada de manera descuidada, no eran notas musicales era una carta escrita por Pandora.

Sintió curiosidad por leerla pero, el enojo hacia Pandora volvió, estaba por dejar la carta junto a las demás hojas, cuando noto su nombre escrito en la parte posterior de la carta "_**HADES**_".

De manera inconsciente se sentó en la cama, dejo las partituras sobre el mueble y sin saber que decía la carta la abrió y comenzó a leer

"_Escribo esto mas como un desahogo, que como algo que realmente planeo llegue a tus manos, sabes lo mucho que confió en ti, que nunca me he opuesto a tus deseos, te veo tan convencido de tus objetivos y de que los medios que usas los para llegar a ellos son los correctos, mi razón de ser es servirte y ayudarte, pero realmente a cada día me parece una tarea mas pesada, pues tu no confías en mi de la manera en que yo lo hago en ti…_"

-¿confiar? Pero si tú me traicionaste al ayudar a ese imbécil del Fénix- una mueca dura se formo el dios al hablar con gran amargura en su voz.

"…_a veces me pregunto por que no simplemente olvidas esa estúpida pelea que sostienes con Atenea, es que realmente valemos tan poco para ti, que nuestras vidas te parecen desechables, pareciera que así es, solo que a una parte de mi no le importa… _"

-Ilusa, porque habrían de importarme, lo único que deseo es ganar, y ustedes son peones fácilmente sacrificables.

"…_Hypnos y Thanatos_, _cada vez que hablan contigo dudas de mi, de mi lealtad hacia ti, de mis capacidades, yo no te quiero traicionar, peo si hay quienes se oponen a ti, quienes creen que hay que derrocarte, en mi defensa diré que he buscado a esas alimañas y me he encargado de castigarlas de modo que jamás volverán a conspirar contra ti, así también me he encargado que sirvan de escarmiento para evitar futuras traiciones, ya no se si las ordenes que sigo son tuyas o de ellos…"_

-hipócrita, te convertiste en traidora… tu, te buscaste tu muerte.

"…_jamás te he pedido nada, pero si debo de confesar, que no solo eso hace mas difícil mi tarea, es el hecho de recordar a cada día la muerte de mis seres queridos, no te estoy reprochando, pero siento sus muertes como si fueran enteramente mi culpa, eso provoca que mi alma se acongoje y de algún modo la siento cada vez mas lejana de mi cuerpo, esta nostalgia hacia esos días me ahogan en una soledad aun mas profunda que en definitiva este lugar tan deprimente logra aumentar"_

"_Aun así sigo a tu lado, sin importarme que los demás digan que estas mal, aun sabiendo que me estoy condenando, y ¿sabes cual es el motivo de mi lealtad para que ni el sentido de la lógica importe en mi vida?... es muy simple absurdo tal vez, eres MI HERMANO, si, dije hermano, sin importar que tu esencia sea tan antigua, que tu origen sea otro, que vengas de un mundo de seres que yo solo creía imaginarios, eres mi hermano por que de algún modo naciste de mis padres, porque sin comprender lo que tu significarías en mi vida te espere con ansias. Así aunque la palabra no te guste por que tu existes desde hace una __eternidad,__ en este tiempo, en este preciso momento soy mayor que tu, soy tu hermana mayor y como tal siempre velare por tu bienestar, del mismo modo en que cuando naciste hice todo por conseguir que llegarás a Shun, así también hare todo por cuidarte ahora…aunque deba contradecirte, creo que así lograre demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, aun si eso me hace ganadora de tu mas profundo odio._"

Una vez que el apuesto dios acabo de leer la carta se levanto de la cama, guardo la carta consigo y con una obvia cara de confusión salió de esa habitació caminaba venían a su mente imágenes de su mas reciente niñez cuando recién había llegado a la familia Heinstein y de Pandora aun muy niña asomada al cunero sonriéndole de forma cálida, diciéndole dulces palabras, recordó los momentos anteriores a la batalla con una preocupada Pandora caminando de un lado a otro asegurándose del bienestar de él y de que nadie le tocará o se le acercará siquiera, eso incluía a sus propios espectros.

Fue al pensar en eso que una duda lo asalto, que fue lo que le dijo el Fénix para convencerla de dejarlo pasar, tal vez jamás lo sabría o tal vez…aun era tiempo, después de todo acaso no era el señor de los muertos.

Tal vez si sabria que lo que unió a Ikki y Pandora fue justamente eso, el amor a sus hermanos.


End file.
